


澳耀 | 拾遗·其六·如相问

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其六·如相问

其六 | 青鸟殷勤为探看

“您还好吗？”

长发男人背着手面向靠墙的小柜，那里没有其他摆设和装饰，只有一个简朴的盒子，旁边散落几张纸，他却看得出神，似有着难探明的珍重。

年轻的警卫小心地把棉衫搭在椅背，而后守在后几步的距离，拘谨又好奇地，观察着眼前的这个男人。

没有人告诉他这位王先生叫什么，他只被吩咐只管做好本分职务；而王先生似乎是个喜静的人，与他的交谈很少，用得上他的事也不多，倒是向他介绍了自己的名字。几天下来，他摸出一个结论：王耀先生很是自律，倘若他人是把日子过成大致的圆，王先生则是把自己刻成了钟，安静地沿自己划定的轨道行动，没有停下的时候。

然而今天却像是例外，他不似平常读报后休息，先前接了一通突然来电再回来，便是计划外地翻开旧物，陷入了沉思。

王耀稍稍敛了思绪，转过身，很快发现了那件棉衫，有些旧，但挺干净，他把衣服递给面前的小年轻：“你再多穿些吧，我不冷的。”

警卫倒有些紧张，下意识挺了挺腰杆，最后还是接下了王耀递来的衣服。

王耀坐下来，沉默了半晌，依旧是那副若有所思的神情。

秋日的凉意渐次弥漫，年轻人理理衣领，面前这位王先生似乎不为外界所动，凉风的侵袭并没有打扰沉入自我世界的王耀，过了好半天才微微抬脸，说话声音很轻很低，而话语内容同样是极少提及的话题：“我弟弟给我打来了电话。”

年轻人确实有些惊讶，但并没有说什么，只是安静地听王耀讲话，接着便听王耀补充道：“他离家的时候，大概比你还小些。”

这很奇异，王耀的语气依旧平淡，表情却有着柔和的动容模样，像是平日那副完好的外壳在此刻终于漏出一小条细缝，旁人不能窥见全貌，却知他内心满载着慨叹，外在的风波并不能动摇他，但因兄弟的这样一通电话而心生柔软。

他犹豫着开口：“那您的家人……”

王耀一边轻轻摇头，一边说道：“他们不在我身边。能见面的，也不可能常见。”

噢……或许是一些不能轻易探寻揣测的家事。青年有些感到抱歉，沉默着；而王耀并没有停顿太久。

偶尔也有书信，但我也会想知道，我的弟弟妹妹到底过得如何；今天他来祝贺我，我便想，这个弟弟好像真的长大了。

“那……您为他们高兴吗？”

再次看向盒子的王耀没有收回目光，点头：“当然。”

“但是，我也会难过的。”

年轻人小心将好奇眼神投过去，在那个保持得整洁、却没有常开痕迹的盒子旁边，有一张照片，上面是两位着西服的短发青年；一封点了腊梅的信笺，另有几张布满墨色笔迹的信纸。

似是觉得看够了，王耀把物什收拾好，说话声音依旧低低的：“还小的那几个，我还能想起来他们离家前的样子。可现在已经太久了，就只能想到个大概了。”

王耀说着，抬起了脸。

青年这才发现，这位王先生尽管精神头还好，但很消瘦，抬头时棱角更明显些，而此情此景难遏制的感怀同时将这线条柔化，不似突起的砂砾，倒像坚硬的鹅卵石。

隐忍又能发出呐喊，坚毅而又纤细，这奇异的混杂矛盾让年轻人生出一个猜想，或许王先生的出身，并不普通；不知道王先生平日会思考些何事，青年想，王先生看着还非常年轻，平日见他与他人谈论正是冷静兼顾热忱的样子，可现在这样一幅沉默慨叹的神态却像是位历经风霜的老者……大概是家事的缘故罢，再说了，过去那些日子，难有人过得舒坦。

但苦日子总会结束的——年轻人的心绪点到这里便又忍不住直了直腰板，明天，到了明天，会有那样多的人为广场上的红旗振奋——王先生也会为之精神一振吧。王先生必然期盼着团圆，再等一等，再咬牙等一阵吧，也许哪一天，就能看到了，王先生一定能看到的。

他握握拳头又松开，从刚才一瞬夹杂澎湃与感伤的心潮里回神，拍拍衣摆，再抬起头，却见座位上的王先生仰着头，小臂挡着脸。

“您还好吗？”

王耀极轻地叹口气，摇摇头，回应却像带笑的。

“我只是……有些高兴。”

FIN.

你长大了啊，濠镜。

*于1949年9月30日。  
*提到的物件分别是湾妹的信、嘉龙寄来的他跟濠镜的合照、濠镜的信。  
*关于濠镜对他说了什么：在后面会提到。


End file.
